


Dungeons & Demons

by perfect_forgery



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, light wayhaught, team game night, tw monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: it was universally decided that the team needed to bond more. this lead to a weekly game night... this week, Jeremy decided on Dungeons & Demons





	Dungeons & Demons

It had been universally decided that the team needed to bond more. Recently, their little family hadn’t been feeling like… well a family so they had all agreed of a weekly game night. Last week, Waverly had chosen what they had thought to be a fun game of monopoly at Nicole’s house that had ended with Wynonna pulling her gun on Rosita, Doc and Dolls entering a full blown fist fight, and Nicole aggressively hugging Calamity Jane in order to keep her away from the fray. 

Monopoly was a bad idea.

This week it was Jeremy’s choice and he had selected Dungeons & Demons.  
“So what do we say, Sci-fi or Fantasy?” Jeremy asked as he pulled out a selection of character sheets he had made for the group  
“Well, every day here is fantasy, why not go for some science fiction?” Nicole suggested  
“We might want to go for something a little more normal after last week, i say fantasy” Waverly chimed in  
A murmur of agreeance spread through the group  
“Fantasy it is then, these are your characters” Jeremy said “take time to read and then you can introduce yourself, names are the same to keep things simple”

Wynonna looked at her sheet, she was the town mercenary. A badass fighter that lived in the chaotic good way… she had no idea what that meant.

Waverly was the neutral good ranger, a master archer with an incredible ability for stealth. Her accomplice was another fighter, a Werewolf named Nicole, that lived by the code of lawful good.

There was the half-human wizard, a magic user with a preference for fire known as Dolls the Dragon. He was lawful neutral.

The legendary Doc was next, a lawful neural rouge that lived life by his own rules.

Rosita was the team cleric, a master of medicinal magics and potions. She lived as chaotic neutral, away from society's restrictions on who she could and couldn't be.

“Everyone ready? Okay then.” Jeremy began

“Our story opens on a late night in shorty’s tavern. People from all over Gilramore-”  
“Wait, what the hell kind of place name is that?” Wynonna cut Jeremy off  
“It's his game, he picks what happens” Doc said  
“Well ‘his game’ sucks, i mean look at these descriptions” she said picking up her character sheet “hailing from the town of Sharwick, Wynonna lived a rough life having to fend for herself as a child… bla bla bla narcotic potion addiction bla bla thieving and fighting, scurge of the town. Like, what the hell is this, my biography”  
“I gotta admit, it is a little weird” Dolls said as he picked up his own “created by the evil wizarding society ‘Black Hat’, Dolls had no idea about what his other half is but due to his exceptional ability in fire magic, he is known as Dolls the Dragon. You guys have been making dragon jokes for months now”  
“Yeah… why am i a werewolf?” Nicole asked “hang on let me read: Nicole had been the sheriff of Eelry for several years when one full moon she had infamous werewolf Lycan Greyfang in the lock up. He went rouge, breaking out of his cell and biting Nicole and turning her. Her best friend and eventual Lover, Waverly, had been the only one that had accepted her and made her accept herself. I mean… it's not bad but i'm not a werewolf or anything”  
“God jeremy, what kind of generic wolf name is ‘Lycan Greyfang’, seriously?” Wynonna asked  
“Well maybe i didn't have the creativity left to come up with a good name, i did basically just write an interactive novel for the night” Jeremy replied “anyone else wanna make fun of their character or can we start already?”  
“I do believe it is my turn to ridicule” Doc said “previously king Holiday of Far Water, Henry gave up his pampered royal life in favour of becoming the infamous gunslinger and knife throwing rogue Doc. His enchanted revolver has 6 shots but cannot be reloaded in the heat of battle so he has to tactically fire every shot to get the greatest effect.”  
“I've never seen you throw a knife, Doc” Dolls said  
“That is because i cannot, i never saw reason to learn since i always have my guns with me”

Everyone noticed Jeremy slide down in his chair just a little.

“Princess Waverly was adopted by the new royal family of Far Water after King Holiday disappeared, her family had died in a tragic accident and her sister had fled, overwhelmed by the guilt of the accident. She later found out about her sister and left the comforts of the castle in search of her. On the road she reconnected with her childhood friend, Nicole, who was suffering with her newly acquired lycanthropy. They eventually fell in love. The lovers still search for Waverly’s sister, Wynonna. Do i really come across as the princess type?” Waverly said  
“Mhm”  
“Yeah”  
“Kind of”  
“A little”  
Several voices spoke at once  
“What? i do not”  
“Babe, i love you… but you do act a little princess-ish sometimes” Nicole said “not that that's a bad thing” she quickly added as Waverly gave her a playful punch on the shoulder

“Well… are you going to say anything about yours, Rosie?” Jeremy grumbled  
“Nope, i'm good”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, i think everyone made the point clear, you just wrote us in a fantasy setting. Mine is pretty accurate for how i was back then”  
“Back then?” Nicole asked  
“Yeah, fantasy is just medieval plus dragons. I was there for medieval and i was a doctor.”  
“You were there?”  
“Did nobody tell her about the whole revenant thing?” Rosita questioned as she looked around  
“Can we do this after the game? Seriously, let's start already!” Jeremy gave out an exasperated sigh  
A grumble of yeses rippled around the room  
“Okay then, let's begin”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i am thinking of making this a series if it is well received but would people want to more of the D&D campaign or more game nights? let me know what you would want to see and what you thought. any comments and criticisms are appreciated.
> 
> Follow my tumblr wayhaughtismylife if you want to see more of me.


End file.
